User talk:RandomName40209/Archive 1
__TOC__ Dps04 (talk) 11:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:How do you make Chat name color appear in all chat? Hi RandomName, You can do that by adding to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css the following code: body.ChatWindow #Rail .User.chat-mod .username { color: red; font-style: italic; } On this example, the code gives chatmods a red name in the wiki rail and makes their name italicized. You can use another color as well or modify it. If you want to apply this on another user group, like admins, you have to do it manually on each user like this: .Rail li1" > .username, .Rail li2" > .username, .Rail li3" > .username { color: #1d981d !important; font-style: italic; } If you were talking about the names that appear next to the messages or about osmething else, or have further questions, please contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Penguin-pal, please come on this wiki's chat Hi RN, I wasn't online that time. Perhaps a pm is a bit difficult due to our time zones. If you want to contact me, you can leave me a message on my talk page, or PM me in case you see me in chat (or hopefully i'll be online next time you need me). Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Request TUP's request.png|meepers hope you like it! - Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Helmetpig2013/Agent_pairs_for_part_2_of_my_story agents in part 2 can you make some custom penguins for me to see come on chat to hear my suggestion Helmet out Sorry I had to go. My mom made me clean my my room ~Locy8! (talk) 01:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Summer Postcard Hi RandomName40209, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Anon Chat Inorder for it to work please come on the chat so other people cannot hack the chat. ;) Thanks -- Cap123 Helmet's Stuff Come On Chat 6-26-2013 why do you leave chat? RE:Hey there Hi RandomName, What did you want me to do? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat/Logs/20_July_2013 Look at the time of 0:10. The photo isn't fake. -Techman129 Re: Hey, why would i get 1 week ban from Dororo Hi, RandomName. Looking at the chat ban logs of your past accounts, GrandCroconaw66 and TheUnknownPony2014, I can see that you were only banned once on the second account for "Misbehaving in chat". Since you do not have a long history of bans, I have shortened your 1 week ban to 3 days. However, please note that bullying is against the Chat Policy and is not tolerated. You, a former chat moderator, should already know that. Please apologize to the user you insulted if you haven't already. From now on, make sure to treat other users with respect, no matter how you feel about them. Make sure this does not happen again. Have a good day, -- 03:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Enemies Hi RandomName, Please note that i've removed the "Enemies" section from your user page. Please don't add this sort of content to the wiki, as it can be considered as offending or rude. if someone did something that you didn't like just tell him that, and if he contiues contact an admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:can you please tone down my 3 days ban for me Hi RandomName, Hey.you has reduced your ban length already from 1 wekk to 3 days. 3 days is a decent ban length for first bullying offense, so i won't reduce it again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:24, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Can you please... Hey, RandomName. I've shortened the title of your message since it was kind of long. Since it is only the subject, you do not have to put so many words. Save them for the actual message part. ;) Anyway, sure, I've just created a talk page archive template for you here. I've also went ahead and placed it on your talk page. Whenever you feel like your talk page is getting too full, just move all the contents to this subpage. That will be your first archived page. To add more, just create an Archive 2, Archive 3, and so on. You will also need to add the link to them to the template page once you create them. If have any more questions or would like anything changed, just drop by my talk page. :) Talk to you later, -- 03:24, July 21, 2013 (UTC)